


from First Friend to First Love

by peachkachu



Category: GOT7
Genre: Art Student Mark, First Love, Fluff, High School, M/M, Markjin, New Student Jinyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 23:02:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16458701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachkachu/pseuds/peachkachu
Summary: "Mark Yi-En Tuan""........""Answer me""........""Do you perhaps.. like me?""........""Not as a friend, do you like me..?""...I'm so sorry"Jinyoung take a look into Mark's sketchbook, and turns out it was full of his picture. What is this?





	from First Friend to First Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone! This is my first work ever here, I'm not a good writer and my grammar is a mess so sorry in advance for that. I just love MarkJin (so much), I read lots of MarkJin fanfics, and now I want to share this story to you all. Hope you like it ^^
> 
> Note : For the talking part if it was in Italic it means they were talking in English, if not then they're talking in Korean :)

" Jinyoung-ah, what do you think about studying in America? "

His mother asked him one day out of nowhere. That time Jinyoung just stared at her and ended up nodding at the question. He didn't think much of it, just thought it will be a new experience.  
The main reason is actually Jinyoung's father. The man got an offer to fill a position in his office branch in US. As Jinyoung also just about to enter highschool that time, his parents thought it was a perfect time to moved out of the country for his father to take the job, and Jinyoung can continue his study abroad too.  
His first thought of his school in LA, actually nothing much. Other than the fact that there's no Asian student in his school other than him, that gave him the unwanted spotlight since day 1.

" _My name is Jinyoung. Nice to meet you._ "

Awkwardly he did his introduction in English. He thanked his parents for sending him to an English academy everyday after school while he was still in Korea. At least he knows a little bit of the language. But still, nothing in this school so far got him interested. He just can't wait to go home and going around the town.

One thing his Mom particularly worried about is that he might get bullied and treated differently because of his originality. And unfortunately it is proved not long after he got in. This one student in his class suddenly just starts bothering him, saying unpleasant things directed towards him. At first, Jinyoung tried to just ignore them all, but that one student just keep spitting out bad words about him that makes even other students in class frowns. Can't take any more insults directed to him, the pen that once in his hands just fled accross the class hitting the wall right next to the boy. The boy seems shocked and even shaking a little, but somehow finally shut his mouth. Jinyoung remains expression-less, as if nothing had happened. He just stands up, and went to take his pen that was now on the floor beside the boy. Seeing how the boy just frozen on the spot watching him walking towards, Jinyoung just bitterly smiles while going pass him and taking back his pen.

" _Sorry, it is not on purpose._ "

 

Since that incident, no one seems dare to go near him. Although he heard some weird rumors about him spread and students still looking at him whenever he walk by, Jinyoung thought it was better like that. He didn't mind them looking as long as no one bother him.

The bell for lunch time just ring just like how it usually did each and everyday. Jinyoung, of course alone, went to the cafeteria to get his lunch. After getting his food he just sat on one of the empty chair and open his book, ready to spend his lunch time by reading his book while eating his sandwich,just like he did for the past few days. But that day, a boy just suddenly came and sit on the empty chair in front of him.

" _Hi~_ "

The boy said to him while taking a bite of his own sandwich. As far as he can remember, Jinyoung never met this boy before. He doesn't seem to have any class with him.

" _Who are you?_ "

"Oh I can speak Korean, you don't have to use English with me."  
The boy suddenly speaks in his mother language surprising Jinyoung. As far as Jinyoung knows he was the only Korean native here, at least that's what his teacher said at his first day of school.

"Wait, you can't be Korean.. are you?"

" _Oh no no no_.. I'm American, but my father is Taiwanese."

"Then how do you know how to speak Korean language?"

"Ahh that's because I like that person's music.. umm JYP? Well actually my mom listen to his music a lot so I become to like it too."

"Pfftt...."  
Jinyoung just can't help to laugh a little after hearing what the boy just said.

"Eh..what's so funny?"

"My name is JYP."

"Huh..??"

"My name is also JYP. Jin Young Park. "

Hearing this, the boy puts down his sandwich and looks at Jinyoung with wide eyes. He just keep staring at him as if he was trying to figure out something. Then he went closer to Jinyoung, and whispers to him

"... are you perhaps..singer JYP's family? ..are you his son? "

Jinyoung just laugh out loud at that, even making some of the student turn to look their way. That boy, who makes him laugh for the first time ever since he entered the school, somehow became his first friend in America since then.

 

His name is Mark Yi-En Tuan. Others just call him Mark. He was older than Jinyoung by a year. If they were in Korea maybe Jinyoung needs to call him 'hyung' , but since they're in America it doesn't matter. They just treat each other as friend.

"Why did you decided to talk to me?"  
Jinyoung asked one day when they're eating ice cream together after school, one thing they often do ever since they had become friends.

"Because you seems lonely.. "

Jinyoung is actually surprised to hear that. He always thinks that he's fine being alone, did he actually look lonely to others? He wanted to say that no, he is not lonely. But somehow he can't say it out loud. Maybe because deep down, even if he denied it, he did feel lonely.

"And also, I have always wanted to try speaking Korean. But I don't have anyone to talk to before you came. That's why when I know you're from Korea, I really wanted to talk to you."  
Mark said to him and smiles, and Jinyoung thinks he's cute. Wait, what? Why would he think he's cute, asked Jinyoung to himself. He just shakes that thought out of his brain.

"But Jinyoung, is it true? "

"What?"

"You know, there's this rumor about you at school"

"Rumor?"

"Yeah, that you are a Korean Gangster."

At that, Jinyoung just fails to swallow his ice cream and start coughing. What on earth? he thinks.

"ME?? a GANGSTER?"

"Yes. Because of that incident when you throw that pen."

"There's still a scratch on the wall where you hit it with that pen because of that" Mark added. Ahh now he understand. He just shakes his head while Mark looks at him questioningly.

"That's just ..coincidence."

"Oh..?"

" Yes, coincidence. I'm not a gangster."

"Ahh .. okaay" Mark just nods showing that he's agreeing to what Jinyoung said.

 

"Mark.."

"Hmm..?"

"When you heard those rumors about me that I was a gangster, what did you think?"  
Mark seems to think about it for a while, then he answers,

"If Jinyoung is really a Korean gangster, what if he didn't want to be friend with me? That's what I think."  
Okay, Mark is indeed cute, that's the fact Jinyoung thinks.

 

The two of them is always together. Well it's more like wherever Jinyoung's at, Mark always find and come to him. And what's surprising also is how other students starts to warm up to him too, after seeing how nice Jinyoung is when he was with Mark. Without him realising, he starts to enjoy his days at school now. And you can say that Mark played a great role in that.

"Art?"

"Yeah, I study art."

Wow, impressed with the fact that Mark is majoring in arts, Jinyoung can't take his eyes off the boy. He just keeps staring at him, until Mark's hand covers his eyes.

"Ahh.. why?" Jinyoung grabs Mark's hands to remove it.

"Don't look at me like that, it's embarassing."  
Mark's cheeks blushed pink showing that he's shy. Shy Mark is so adorable Jinyoung just can't help to smile, even giggled a little bit.

"I think you're that kind of person. The annoying friend that like tease you a lot."

"It just shows that you and I have been close enough as a friend. If I'm not that comfortable with you, I won't be joking and teasing you this much. I should probably congratulate you, you've now really has become a close friend of Park Jinyoung."

"Hmm.. no thanks.. "

_Eh?_

"Why? Why not..?"

"There's just.. something.. but not now, not yet.."

"Why not yet? What is it?"

"It's a secret."

"Woah.. I'm dissapointed. I just told you that you're my closest friend just now, and yet you won't tell me? "

"Nope, sorry. It's just something I can not tell you. At least not now..."

 

After school he didn't see Mark. It's kinda weird since usually Mark will find him after the class is done, and they will hang out before going home, oftenly they went to the park, eating ice cream together and just talking to each other.  
Since he just can't seems to find him, he asks one of the student who he has seen being in the same class with Mark.

_"Mark? Probably he's in the art room on the 3rd floor? He always goes there if he doesn't have class"_

Thanking that student for the information, Jinyoung went straight to 3rd floor and look for the school's art room. He never actually been there since he's not majoring in arts. The 3rd floor is pretty quite, probably since school is done minutes ago and students had leave the classes.

Jinyoung finally found the said art room. He tried to peek through the small glass-window on the door but he can't really see anyone inside. After knocking a few times and still got no answers, he decided to just open the door, which is not locked appearently and enter the room.

The room is quite dim, probably because whoever it is inside choose to only turning on one out of many light bulbs there. Looking left and right for Mark, Jinyoung finally found him in the corner of the room, sleeping in a few chairs that's been lined up together.

"Aigoo.. you should've just go home and sleep there, not here..."

He was just about to wake Mark up and told the boy to go home, when an easel in front of him caught his attention. It must be Mark's drawings, he thought. He knows that he probably needs to ask Mark's permission first if he wants to see his creations, but Jinyoung can't help his curiousity. He decided to flip over the cover, and wow he was amazed by the pictures drawn on the page. It was drawn so beautifully, he never thought Mark is this good. Well, there's a reason why he is majoring in art, Jinyoung thinks. Slowy he flips into the next page, growing more curious to see Mark's creation especially after he saw the first one.

"Oh..? "

As he look at the next picture, he just froze. He was so shocked. Why? Because there in the second page, is a picture of him, sitting on the bench at the school's park, reading his book.

It's no doubt that it was him. Because he remembers the exact moment, that one little bird that came and sat on the bench next to him, also drawn in the picture. With his trembling hands, he flips to next page. And there is his picture again, this time seems like to be in the library. He keeps going to next page, and the next one, and his pictures just came out again and again, capturing various moment of him at school. He just can't stop looking at Mark's drawings when suddenly someone just closed the drawing book and taking it away from his hands.

"Mark..."

"........"  
The said boy looks shocked and kind of scared, he can't even bring his eyes to look up towards Jinyoung even when being called by his name.

"Mark Yi-En Tuan"

"........"

"Answer me"

"........"

"Do you perhaps.. like me?"

"........"

"Not as a friend, do you like me..?"

 

"... _I'm so sorry_ "

With teary eyes, Mark takes his drawing book then just run and left the room. Leaving Jinyoung who's frozen on the spot, can't even processed anything that had just happened. He just looks outside the window, the sky turning into a shade of red, as the sun setting. Which somehow reminded him of Mark's ears and cheeks just now, that also turns red when he found out Jinyoung saw his drawings. So, what now ....

 

 

" _Hey Jin, where's your soulmate?_ "

That was the question he heard the most this week. Everytime he just shrugged and answered them with the same thing, 'he's busy' .  
  
Busy? Of course that was a lie. To be honest Jinyoung also wants to know where Mark is. After what happened in the art room, he never saw him again, not even once. He even asked Mark's friends if they know where the boy was, but they also didn't know much.  _'He's not in the art room? Then I don't know where he's at..'_

Of course Jinyoung had look for him there. He had looked for him everywhere, in the cafeteria during lunch time, in the library, even in the park where the two used to hangout after school, but still no signs of the boy anywhere. At first he thought Mark will come out someday, but days after days passed and still nothing. Now it's been almost a week since he last saw him.  
  
_Thinking about what had happened between them, he asked himself,_

_How did he feels when he found those drawings of him on Mark's sketchbook?_

_How did he feels actually when he asked Mark wether he like him more than friens or not? Did he feels angry or just simply curious about it?_

_When Jinyoung congratulate him for becoming his closest friend, why didn't he accept it?_

Wait, is that it..?

Jinyoung finds himself running throughout the school's hallway, somehow growing more desperate to find the other boy. He have looked everywhere but he still can't find him. He really have no idea where he is, but something tells him that Mark is still inside the school. But where? Where else could he be?  
  
_Ah, rooftop!_ There is only one place he haven't searched for and it's the school rooftop. He must be there, please be there.

As he open the door to the rooftop, he can see the bright LA sky and,

"..found you "

Lying on top of the not so clean rooftop floor, there's the boy Jinyoung has been searching everywhere. Beside him also lies the sketchbook, the one Jinyoung remember full of his pictures drawn by the said boy. Feeling relieved he had finally found the boy, he just fell to his knees, his legs finally gave up after all the run he did previously.  
The sound of him dropping to the floor not so gently seems to surprised Mark. He open his eyes and turn around to see the source of the sound.  
  
"Jinyoung... "

"Yeah, it's me"  
  
Mark is looking at him with wide eyes. He seems surprised but also look kinda nervous, even scared almost. After a moment of gathering back his leg strength, Jinyoung stands up and walks towards him. Seeing Jinyoung walking towards him, Mark steps back trying to keep a distance from the boy in front him, seeming uncomfortable being too close with Jinyoung. He keeps going backwards until the wall behind him stops him from going anymore further. Afraid that Mark will somehow tried to get away from him, Jinyoung put his arms up to the wall on each side of Mark's, locking him in the middle.

"Ya.. "

"......."

"Mark Tuan"

"......."

"Are you kidding me?"

Mark just stood there looking like he's about to cry, and still can't look at Jinyoung. Then suddenly Jinyoung picked up the sketchbook that was just on the floor beside them.

" _WAIT!!_ " Mark tried to steal his sketchbook back, seems not wanting him to look on what's inside again. Ignoring all the boy's protest, he just opened the book to the latest page Mark has draw in. There he saw a bunch of new pictures of him that was clearly wasn't there before when he saw the book for the first time, back in the art room a week ago. Clearly Mark just draw them these past few days.  
  
"... I know you're not absent these past few days"

"......."

"For days I can't see you anywhere, but it seems like you still see me"

Feeling Jinyoung's sharp gaze directed towards him, a tear drops from Mark's eyes. Jinyoung just sighed and drop the sketchbook back to the floor. His arms went back up to Mark's side, back to locking him in between. He lowered his face trying to look at Mark, who's still looking straight down to the ground. JInyoung can see the pale face, the crinkle formed beside his closed eyes, because he was trying so hard to contain all the tears that spills out endlessly from it. Jinyoung take a few seconds to just look at Mark's face, but then he just can't hold it anymore. He just let his feelings to take over, and he found himself kissing those beautiful eyes in front of him.  
  
"...what..? " Mark finally looks up facing him.  
  
"I've thought about it"

"......."

"When I found out that Mark Tuan likes me,not just as friend, but more than that.. what did I felt?

"......"

"Then that reminded me.. when I thought he is cute whenever he speaks to me in Korean,with his not so perfect pronounciation"

".......?!!"

"And also that one time.. how I felt when you said no to me when I congratulate you for becoming my friend"

"......."

".....I guess I feel confused at first, but......"

"......."

"After I found out that you like me.."

"......."

"I think I feel.. happy "

"....... Jinyoung "

"Yeah..?

"I'm sorry but I can't really understand what you were just saying.. It's too long.."

Ah right, he realized. Even Mark can speak Korean pretty well, his Korean ability is still not that great. Jinyoung just confessed all his feelings but turns out the boy can't even understand most of it. That situation somehow makes him laugh, leaving Mark get even more confused. Kind of upset seeing Jinyoung laughing at him he tries to walk away.

 

"Where do you think you're going?"

"....I want to leave now."

"You don't want to hear my answer?"

"......."

"What did I do exactly that you didn't even showed up for almost a week? Huh? Do you know how many people looking for you, and just keeps asking me where did you go?"

"...But I know you didn't want to see me."

"Who said that?"

"......."

"Since you seems still can't understand about how I feel, I'll let you know for sure once again."

"Huh..?"

 

" _I . Like . You . Too ._ "

Mark's eyes goes wide to that. He just look so lost, like his mind is going blank. Jinyoung thought he looks so cute, so he just bite his cute little nose. Mark is so surprised by the action, his cheeks even his ears goes red. He got so embarassed he covers his face with his hands. Jinyoung just laugh even more seeing Mark like that, until his arms is being hit by the other boy. Ouch that hurts he said to him, then he open his arms widely towards the boy.  
   
"...Jinyoung... what are you doing..?"

"It's been really hard looking for you all this time. Don't you think I deserve a reward after all that?

"......."

" _Hug me._ "

Mark seems unsure for a moment, but seeing how Jinyoung looks at him so tenderly he finally went towards and hug him. Jinyoung feels really happy feeling how the other fits perfectly in his arms. He hug him more tightly, and burries his face in Mark's neck.

"I like you so much Mark."

".... me too Jinyoung."

"Now don't ever go away again."

"Okay.. but Jinyoung.."

"Hmm..?"

"..... You smells... and so sweaty..."

"This is all your fault, you know."

 "Hihihii .. sorry."

Mark laughs at that and Jinyoung just realized how much he loves that sound. He never felt this happy before and he's just so thankful to Mark. _Thank you for coming to me, and become my first love_.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Did you guys enjoy it? hehe  
> Thank you for reading and if you want you can also leave your comments down below. It'll definitely cheer me up and encourage me to write more Markjin stories~ ^^


End file.
